Virgin Territory
by Hollywoodrefugee
Summary: Cooplaine Andercest - do not read if you are offended by this romantic pairing of brothers. Blaine's first time.


"So you have a boyfriend now?" The question hung in the air between the two brothers as they stood in Blaine's room. Cooper had just arrived from LA and was visiting for the week. He gulped, trying to keep his muscles relaxed as he hung his arm around Blaine's neck, hoping that he had sounded neutral in his query. Just a man asking about his brother's life, as if they were exchanging pleasantries. He hoped he hadn't sounded desperate, even as his insides churned with disquiet.

Cooper knew the answer to his question. In fact, it was the main reason he had booked a flight back to Ohio.

"It's very sweet, our little Blaine has a boyfriend. Nice young man. Your father thinks he's a tad effeminate, but I suppose someone has to be, right Cooper? Cooper?" His mother had lost him after the first sentence. Blaine had a boyfriend. His little brother was growing up. Cooper knew he should be happy for him. Instead, he felt inconsolable loss. In the back of his mind, he'd been dreading this day for a while. Unsure of what he was planning to do when he got there, Cooper decided on instinct that he needed to see his brother face to face. And so here he was, having a conversation that should have been easy but was heavy with awkwardness.

Blaine looked up at him with his shiny hazel eyes, searching for the meaning behind his big brother's words. His gaze traveled to Cooper's lips, where they lingered. So much time had passed and so many things left unspoken, and here they were still wrestling with these unwieldy feelings. Both brothers felt it like a constant struggle to keep things buried. But like seeds planted in the ground, the feelings kept sprouting, always on the verge of poking through to the surface. For now, no actions had been taken and no words had been spoken which revealed anything beyond the norm.

"Yes, we've been going out for six months now," Blaine said, practically a whisper.

Cooper nodded, jaw set in too grim an expression for the occasion. He caught himself and forced a smile. "Well… good," he said half-heartedly.

"Cooper," Blaine said, unable to hide the plaintive tone of his voice. How long would they play this game, waiting for the other to break the silence, to make the first move.

Cooper looked down, then exhaled with another forced smile as he said, "I guess that means my little brother isn't a virgin anymore, right?" He was trying to sound teasing, the way men were supposed to joke with one another about their sexual conquests. But Blaine could hear his brother's voice catch. Cooper never was as a good of an actor as he liked to pretend.

Blaine gave Cooper a sidelong glance. His brother's perfect Ken-doll face was only inches from his own, Cooper's breath tickling his skin. What a fine specimen of a man, Blaine couldn't help but think. Though he no longer worshipped Cooper as he once did when he was little, Blaine knew that his charming brother with the piercing blue eyes would always be his first crush. Blaine also sensed that Cooper knew enough to grasp this fact, and that over the years he had reveled in his little brother's adoring attention.

But maybe it was more than just an unrequited crush? Stronger emotions roiled just underneath Blaine's conscious awareness. He somehow felt guilty talking about his boyfriend with Cooper. And what Blaine said next, he wasn't even sure himself what he was getting at. He wanted Cooper to know… what? That he had not been completely taken. But why? The thought made his heart beat faster.

"I guess technically I'm not. Or I mean, in one way, I'm not. A virgin anymore, that is," Blaine said slowly, leaning his head ever so slightly in Cooper's direction. He looked at Cooper for a reaction. They had both gotten so good at this game of not saying things directly.

Cooper's brows furrowed in concentration as he processed Blaine's words. Over the years, he had come to accept that he was drawn to his little brother in ways that were forbidden. Cooper had always considered himself bi, so being attracted to another man did not alarm him. Granted, that the other man was his teenage brother was a bit strange, but he was not one to beat himself up too much over stray thoughts.

After all, Blaine was beautiful and seemed to just keep getting more so with every day. His creamy olive skin, silky raven hair, plump pink lips and big brown eyes. And his hypnotic smile, the warm blush of his cheeks, his complete guilelessness, his utter sweetness - Cooper could go on and on extolling all of his brother's endearing qualities. He was just so lovable and heartfelt, and Cooper felt blessed to have him as a brother.

So for the most part, Cooper had tucked away those more intimate urges and tried his best to have a straightforward relationship with his brother. But he couldn't seem to stop himself from touching Blaine any chance he got, loving the feeling of being physically close to him: slinging his arm around his neck, pulling him by the wrist to lead him around good-naturedly, ruffling his hair, cradling his face between his hands, poking him in the ribs, grabbing him around the waist to tackle him to the ground in a playful wrestling match. Blaine would protest at the more aggressive handling, though a smile rarely left his face.

Cooper could be a bit slow on the uptake, so it took a few moments for the potential meaning of Blaine's words to come through. When they finally did, Cooper couldn't help but gasp in happy surprise. A smile spread over his face and they locked eyes. Blaine pursed his lips in his own amused smile, letting Cooper know that he had seen his big brother's unusually joyous reaction. Cooper had to admit it to himself: he had been jealous. After all this time, the two of them dancing around the issue, coaxing it subtly, never letting it completely die - the thought that someone else would take Blaine's virginity had hit him like a sucker punch.

"Oh, so um, you mean, I'm just guessing here - you took but you didn't receive?" Cooper asked, feeling suddenly nervous to hear the answer. Blaine nodded even as he still stared at Cooper's lips, apparently lost in thought. Dawning realization flickered across Blaine's face as the younger Anderson looked into his brother's relieved eyes then smiled mysteriously, leaning in so their foreheads touched.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Cooper asked a little breathlessly.

"Hmm?" Blaine hummed with a smile, wrapping his arms around Cooper, letting his fingers trace the ridges of Cooper's ribs before running his hands up and down Cooper's back. "Mmm," Blaine sighed in contentment.

Cooper felt himself melting in his brother's roaming embrace. He was unsure what was happening, but it sure did feel good. Still, he felt the need to try one more time to get an answer from Blaine.

"Uh, Blaine?"

"Yes, Coop."

"What are we doing?"

Blaine tilted his head so that their lips were only centimeters apart, hot breath moistening their flesh. "Do you want to stop?" Blaine's asked, a shy flirty smile playing across his lips. Their lips were so close, they brushed against one another as he spoke.

"No," Cooper answered hesitantly after skipping a few beats. He was enjoying the feeling of this almost kiss and didn't want to question it too much.

Blaine smiled and pressed his lips against Cooper's more firmly, his mouth moving slowly and sensually as he planted gentle kisses on his brother. Cooper was still as he allowed Blaine to kiss him, feeling the heat rising in him as Blaine's tender lips moved against him. Blaine opened his mouth a little and Cooper found himself doing the same as they tilted their heads and breathed into one another. Blaine let out the smallest of moans as their tongues met and the kiss deepened. Cooper wrapped his hands around Blaine's waist and slid them down to grasp at Blaine's hips. Soon, both of them were moaning and lost in the delicious fever of their first kiss.

"Wow," Blaine said when they finally let their lips separate. A rosy flush had spread over his cheeks and neck, complimenting his naturally red lips which glistened with the wetness of their mouths. Blaine's bright eyes flashed with bewildered excitement and his chest heaved with an unsteady breath. Cooper felt slightly dizzy from the kiss and all that it meant. He wore a stunned expression which caused him to look a bit like a deer caught in headlights, Blaine mirthfully thought to himself. Knowing that Cooper would, as the older brother, be more likely to try to put a stop to what was happening out of a sense of responsibility and guilt, Blaine felt himself being pulled along by his innermost urges to press onward. "Cooper, please," he moaned in a beseeching tone, burying his face into the older man's neck.

"B…," is all Cooper could utter as he felt his brother's soft lips caressing his neck. Cooper groaned in pent-up pleasure as Blaine began to gently nibble and lick at his flesh. Their hands roamed over each other's torsos, kneading muscles tight with sexual tension.

Suddenly, Cooper grabbed Blaine by the back of the head, pulling his head back so he could look into his brother's lust blown eyes. "You want this?" he asked, voice ragged from desire.

Blaine's mouth opened in a silent moan as his brother's fingers pulled his hair, loving the exercise of control and the heightened sensation. He felt their growing hardness as they pressed their hips into one another. It had seemed so insurmountable, this desire that had been growing between them - the ultimate taboo of it had made it seem an impossible dream. Yet now that the dam of restraint had been broken, every move felt good and right. "I don't want to stop. You don't want to stop either," Blaine said. He wasn't asking, he was stating facts. Maybe I'm damned if I do, but I'll be even more damned if I don't, Blaine thought to himself.

Cooper cradled Blaine's face in his hands, staring at his brother's luscious face. He wanted him so badly. He'd flown thousands of miles just to see Blaine again, to be in his amazing presence. He wasn't about to agonize over this. At least not now. "I want to be with you Blaine," he said solemnly.

Blaine placed his hands over Cooper's heart and leaned in, nuzzling their noses. He looked up at Cooper with such animal longing, Cooper felt his cock twitch and his breath catch. "Cooper, I want you so much," Blaine said as he kissed along his brother's jaw. "I want to feel you inside me. I want you to be my first."

Cooper responded with a searing kiss, both of their tongues dancing in a frenzy of excitement and anticipation. Cooper backed Blaine up against the wall as they let go of any remaining inhibitions, moaning into each other's mouths. They pressed into one another, the friction and heat building. Blaine wrapped his legs around Cooper, whose hands found the perfect roundness of his brother's ass, giving each cheek an appreciative squeeze. "Oh God Coop yes, please!" Blaine exclaimed huskily, which caused Cooper to buck against him, his arousal spiraling upward and spiking at the sound of the word "please" being uttered so wantonly and shamelessly by Blaine. This was everything he could have imagined, Cooper thought, as he savored every texture of touch, every flavor of taste, his nerves buzzing with innumerable shades of pleasure.

"Will you take off your clothes for me, Blaine?" Cooper asked, his tongue drawing circles against his brother's supple neck. Cooper pressed Blaine against the wall and backed up a step. Blaine flushed a deeper red and immediately looked nervous and shy, which Cooper found both adorable and a huge turn on. Blaine fidgeted with his bowtie. Normally, he would have no problem taking it off, but now he found himself unusually flummoxed. Cooper let him sweat it out for a few more seconds before chuckling and stepping in to take over. "Here, let me help you with that." Blaine breathed out a sharp exhale of relief and relaxed back as his brother carefully undid his tie. When Cooper was done, he stepped back again, looking at Blaine expectantly.

Blaine stared back blankly for a few moments before realizing that he was supposed to continue stripping down. "Oh!" he exclaimed before shooting Cooper a slightly mortified look and began clumsily unbuttoning his shirt and unzipping his corduroys. Cooper stopped him when he was down to his undershirt and boxer briefs, admiring how much Blaine had transformed into an extraordinarily handsome young man. On impulse, Cooper stepped forward and slammed into Blaine. Overcome with desire, he ran his hands frenetically all over Blaine, pulling up the sides of his undershirt to explore the flesh over his ribs and chest before trailing his hands down to his stomach and hips. Cooper's mouth hungrily devoured his brother's flesh, teeth raking against the dewy skin of Blaine's neck. Cooper's hands dipped further down, lightly tracing over Blaine's erection before grasping and tugging with increasing firmness and surety.

"I've been waiting so long for this," Cooper said throatily between kisses as he ravished his brother's lips and throat. "I don't know how much longer I can wait."

Blaine grabbed Cooper's hand, kissing the back of it in a gesture of gratitude and submission before allowing his mouth to travel to the fingertips. Looking into his brother's eyes, he slowly began to suck on each finger. Cooper's eyes widened, watching in rapt attention as Blaine's juicy lips wrapped around him. Cooper couldn't help but imagine's those same lips wrapped around his hard cock. "Let's go to the bed," Cooper said in a gravelly whisper, heat-glazed eyes still taking in his brother's precious lips. Blaine nodded as Cooper lifted him in his arms, Blaine's legs wrapped around Cooper's waist.

They fell onto the bed in a tangled heap. Cooper made quick work of the rest of Blaine's clothes, then leaned back to admire his brother's naked body. He whistled in appreciation, which put a joyful smile on Blaine's face but also made him squirm bashfully. Blaine lifted the bottom of Cooper's shirt and Cooper allowed him to pull his shirt off. Blaine looked at his brother for reassurance, then after being given a nod, began to unzip Cooper's jeans with one hand as the other caressed and palmed at Cooper's hard on. Cooper groaned in appreciation before peeling and kicking off his jeans. His precum was visible as a dark splotch on his boxers. Blaine started to reach in to pull him out. "Wait," said Cooper as he caught Blaine's hand. "Lie back," he commanded.

Blaine complied with his brother's wishes, lying back on the bed. Cooper pulled his underwear off but did not touch his cock. Both Anderson brothers were endowed with gorgeous cocks. Cooper's was longer, but Blaine's was thicker. Cooper put his lips to Blaine's nipple, sucking and nibbling until it hardened and Blaine grunted in pleasure. Cooper worked on one nipple this way while pinching and twisting the other. Blaine bucked and moaned in response. Cooper scooted down to between Blaine's legs, his breath ghosting against the prone boy's thighs, making Blaine's hairs stand on end as he arched back reflexively. Blaine's cock twitched in anticipation and Cooper stared at it longingly, watching as precum leaked from the head. Stroking Blaine's cock expertly, Cooper dipped his lips around the head, slurping loudly.

"Oh God!" Blaine moaned. Cooper's head pumped up and down as he took in Blaine, running his tongue along the smooth firmness of the shaft before swirling around the head and onto the leaking slit. Blaine writhed uncontrollably under his brother's ministrations, transfixed by the motion of his brother's bobbing head. Finally, he ran his fingers through Cooper's hair and pleaded, "Coop, please. I want to taste you too." Warm hazel locked with ice blue as their eyes met, Cooper's mouth still wrapped around Blaine. Cooper pulled off with a final flourish of his tongue and hand that had Blaine moaning even more deeply. He walked on his knees over to Blaine's head, leaning against the wall for support as he fed his cock to his brother, pushing past his bee-stung lips. Blaine turned his head and hungrily gobbled up Cooper's cock.

Cooper watched in wicked pleasure as Blaine took him in his mouth. Blaine's jaw slackened as he relaxed his throat to take in all of Cooper, which made the older brother's breath hitch into a long, low groan. Blaine hummed and moaned as he sucked, looking utterly debauched as he feasted on Cooper's cock. He reached down and began to stroke himself while he sucked on Cooper with increasing force. Cooper batted Blaine's hand away from his own cock, earning a coy little whimper from his little brother. After a few moments, Cooper replaced it with his own hand, stroking his brother with a sure and steady grip.

"I think that's enough of that. I don't want to come before I'm inside you Blaine," Cooper said as he pulled out of his brother's mouth. Blaine moaned, his breathing becoming more labored as the thought of Cooper inside him sent him to another level of arousal.

"Cooper, please yes. I need you," he said, almost crying with anticipation.

Cooper scanned Blaine's bedside dresser and spotted a bottle of lube. He reached over and grabbed it, then grabbed and spread Blaine's legs, positioning himself between them. Seeing his own hands shaking as he held the bottle of lube, Cooper took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He didn't want to rush this. He wanted Blaine's first time as the receptive partner in sex to be special - for his beloved B, as special as he was. Cooper felt so incredibly privileged to be able to do this for Blaine. Though he had fantasized about it countless times, never in his wildest dreams did he think he would actually be taking his brother's virginity.

"All right B, just relax and breathe deeply. I'm just gonna explore and loosen you up a little," he said. Cooper bent down and kissed between Blaine's thighs. He sucked on Blaine's balls and traced the line of his perineum until his tongue tasted the puckery musk of Blaine's rim. Cooper swirled the tip of his tongue over and over again at the point of entrance, until it ceded and gaped just enough to allow him entry. Blaine moaned in rapture as Cooper's tongue explored the delicate softness of his hole. Soon, Blaine was pushing onto Cooper, his smooth tight flesh enveloping Cooper's tongue. Blaine's cheeks clenched and released in a cascade of pleasure. Blaine let out a cute little whine of mock disappointment as Cooper retracted his tongue, only to sink into another lusty moan when Cooper worked a lubed finger into his receptive ass. Cooper took his time, adding one finger and then another as he swirled and hooked them inside Blaine, causing the younger boy to circle his hips and throw his head back in a rush of wanton ecstasy.

"Cooper! Please, I need you. I want you inside me!" Blaine gasped as he pushed down around Cooper's slippery fingers.

"You have no idea how awesome it is to hear you say that," murmured Cooper as he bit down on the flesh near Blaine's hip, still fingering him deeply. "And I love it when you say please," he added with a wink as he gazed at his brother, who looked absolutely wrecked with desire.

"Oh fuck, Coop. Please, please!" Blaine moaned and writhed.

Cooper couldn't take it anymore. He lubed up his cock and lined himself up against Blaine's entrance, pressing firmly yet gently. Blaine breathed out slowly, allowing his muscle to relax as Cooper gained entry. Cooper pushed in and out, little by little easing his way deeper into Blaine. The sweet raven-haired boy cried out and gripped Cooper's arms, fingernails sinking into flesh as he was suddenly overwhelmed with sensation. Cooper took the hint and backed off, fucking into Blaine with the shallowest of thrusts, letting the younger boy get accustomed to the feeling of being stretched and filled. Blaine let out a loud exhale as he shifted, sinking further into the bed as he willed himself to relax even more deeply. Cooper stilled himself, feeling his cock sink further into Blaine as his brother loosened around him, taking him in. Blaine found Cooper's lips, kissing him slowly and deeply as he wrapped his arms around his neck. "Fuck me, Cooper. Please fuck me," he moaned.

Cooper's rock hard cock got even harder hearing Blaine's words, and he growled in assent as he thrust his hips, plunging balls deep into his brother's delicious ass. He worked his hips languidly, churning his cock into Blaine's buttery hole as the sounds of sex escaped from their lips - Blaine's moans and squeals and Cooper's grunts and growls. Cooper fucked into Blaine with practiced pleasure, working his cock deeper and deeper before pulling back into shallow thrusts. He wanted his brother to feel so good, and he used all his skills to keep Blaine balanced on a screaming edge of orgasmic pleasure. Cooper kept alternating the rhythm, building things up before taking Blaine back down, teasing and playing his brother like a fine instrument. Blaine was writhing and panting, eyes rolling back in his head, keening and grinding, almost out of his mind with ecstasy, repeating Cooper's name over and over again in a breathless mantra. As Cooper worked into Blaine with his cock, he felt the prone boy's muscles let go of any remaining tension as Blaine's thighs collapsed and splayed open. Cooper growled, his entire being intoxicated with primal power as he dominated Blaine with his surging cock, plowing into him again and again.

As Blaine pictured what it must look like right now, Cooper's cock tunneling into his ass, he let out a filthy moan and sucked hard on his brother's tongue. Cooper grabbed Blaine's ass cheeks, spreading them wide as he somehow found even more depth to plunder. Blaine's breath began to ratchet up as he began to lewdly push his ass down onto Cooper's cock, whimpering and moaning with his need to be filled up. "Coop, please, please!"

"What do you want, B? Hmmm?" Cooper teased as he continued to rock into Blaine, burying his cock to the hilt in his brother's tight virgin hole.

"Oh God! Coop! I want, I want you to come inside me!"

"What's that? I can't hear you?" Cooper taunted.

"Please Coop! Please come inside me! Shoot your hot load inside me!" Blaine screamed as he stroked his own cock, so close to coming. Cooper seized Blaine's mouth with his own, pushing his tongue deep down Blaine's throat at the same time that his hips began to stutter and spasm. Hot juices shot from Cooper's cock and deep inside Blaine's ass as a copious load of come filled the younger Anderson. Blaine immediately followed, white hot come squirting onto their toned abs and chest. The brothers savored their kiss, slowing their movements but continuing to explore as they both came down from their orgasm.

"I know it's supposed to be wrong," Blaine said as Cooper rested on top of him, his cock softening and slipping out. Cooper held his breath, wondering if now the regret and guilt would surface. "But the only question I'm asking myself now is why didn't we do this sooner?" Blaine finished, a giddy smile on his face.

"B, I love you so much," Cooper said, half choking up at how amazing his brother was. "Thank you for allowing me to be your first," he said as he kissed Blaine gently and sweetly. "Maybe this is crazy. But if this is what crazy feels like, I don't want to be sane," he murmured against his brother's lips.


End file.
